


Sleep's for the Weak

by myvibes



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adopted Peter Parker, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Other, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibes/pseuds/myvibes
Summary: Raven has a consistency of doing some unhealthy things and her family is determined to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters of the Marvel Universe--I only own Raven. She is my own and first original character and I wish to challenge myself with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- heavily edited -

* * *

• **Sleep's For the Weak •**

 

 

Raven walked into the dark Stark kitchen with fuzzy socks on. It was around three-thirty in the morning and she was sure enough that everyone was asleep. She rubbed her eyes and opened the refrigerator, and grabbed five Coca-Cola cans.

Raven felt her eyes get heavy, screaming for them to be closed, but she forced the drowsiness to be ignored. She quickly popped one open and forced herself to swallow, despite the burning sensation.

Satisfied, she placed the empty can down and sat down on the stool to continue gulping them down, one by one. Quickly finishing a few cans, she placed them aside and laid her head down on her folded forearms on the table.

Truth be told, she had another nightmare. It was possibly the worst of all, but she didn't want to wake anyone up, so she decided that getting away from her room and thought drinking soda would help her.

Raven felt her eyes closing, but she fought the urge to do so. It was like a game. If she closes her eyes, she would re-live everything in a dream-state and lose, but if she drives her self into sleep-deprivation, she would win.

 

It was an unhealthy game that she's been playing for a week and, even with the three cans of drunken soda, she lost.

 

She allowed herself to close her eyes and drift into a relaxing state that her body has been aching for these past few days. After a couple of minutes, she found herself getting comfortable and cozy.

"Raven," was heard in the distance, but the young girl couldn't care less. "Raven?" was heard again and she never responded. It was until the last "Raven" was closer and much more clear.

 

Raven's eyes shot open and she violently jumped on her stool as she felt a hand touch her back.

 

"Hey, it's okay," the owner of the voice soothed. "It's only me and Bucky."

She followed what was said and immediately calmed down, leaning against Steve's stomach. "What are you guys doing here?" she tried not to wince at how hoarse her voice sounded.

"I saw Steve walking down the hall, so I followed him and here we are," Bucky retorted. "JARVIS, turn on the lights, will you?"

Raven winced as the lights were quickly turned on, bright and all. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the brightness.

Steve and Bucky looked around and saw the Coca-Cola cans on the table. Bucky furrowed his brows at her, "You drunk all of these?"

 

Eyes half-open, Raven tiredly nodded her head.

 

"Raven," Steve disapprovingly spoke. He moved away from behind her, careful that she wouldn't fall back, and crossed his arms, "It is way too early for this type of stuff, especially when you have school later on. Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

Raven spun in her seat to face the super-soldiers, "Uhm...no?" she responded tiredly. She didn't really know what he said, she was too tired and she continued to feel the ache in her body.

"What, every night you come here and drinksugary stuff that can destroy your body?" Bucky gently grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. He saw that she couldn't even keep her eyes open and that they were red and her face had tear tracks--she was an overall mess. "Kiddo, what happened?"

She gently pulled herself away from his hand, avoiding eye contact. "I'm perfectly fine."

Steve stared at her in disbelief, "You're obviously not." Raven was always cheerful and energetic. Lately, she's been acting...dejected and down; it was extremely unchracteristic.

"Sweetheart," Bucky rubbed her shoulder with his metallic arm, "listen, it's no secret that you haven't been sleeping. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Raven mumbled, brushing Buckyoff of her. She made a reach for her unfinished soda can, but Steve was quick to take a hold of it. She exhaled through her nose, "Steve, give it back."

"No," he walked over to the trash and threw it away, alongside with the rest of the empty soda cans. "You can't do this to yourself. Go back to bed and get some rest. You're lucky that I didn't consider calling T'Challa out here to deal with you, young lady."

 

Raven huffed as she got out of the stool and marched away from them, going back into her room.

 

Bucky sighed. It was scary to see her suddenly change personalities in the last couple of days. He didn't know what to do and same goes for the rest of the Avengers as they noticed her behavior--he couldn't even imagine how T'Challa is trying to handle it.

 

"Something's most definitely wrong. That's not our ray of sunshine we know," Steve sadly told Bucky, placing his hands on his hips.

Bucky rubbed his face and swung an arm around his best friend, "Let's just go back to bed. We all need the sleep."

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • mistakes may be seen •  
> \- heavily edited -

* * *

 •  **Sleep's For the Weak •**

 

 

Raven was struggling big time.

 

Everyone kept sending worried glances at her for how quiet and drowsy she looked, but she ignored them, especially her dad. She could feel his eyes constantly being on her as she ate out of her bowl of oatmeal. And it was worse because he was sitting next to her.

When Steve sent her to bed, she considered what he said and went to sleep, but the nightmares came back once more. She stood awake until JARVIS announced that it was time for her to get ready for school.

"Tony, you able to upgrade my bow and a few of my arrows?" Clint asked, eating some pancakes. "It's been a while."

 

Tony nodded into his cup of coffee, "JARVIS?"

 

"Memo is currently saved," JARVIS responded.

 

There was a ding as Steve came into the kitchen from the elevator, followed by Bucky. There were sweat drops dripping from their bodies and onto their shirts and both looked exhausted but satisfied. Steve walked over to the fridge to grab two water bottles. "Morning, everyone."

 

Everyone but Raven responded.

 

Bucky sat on the table, purposely in front of Clint, ignoring his ' _I'm eating_!'

"Whatever happen to Peter?" Steve threw a water bottle at Bucky, which he gracefully caught. "I haven't seen the little guy in a while."

"He went to stay at Ned's for the weekend, he'll be back once he comes from school," Tony answered. "Question, have you unnecessarily large super soldiers seen either Bruce, Nat, or Sam on the way back?" Tony furiously tapped away on his phone.

Bucky shook his head, "No, we haven't."

"JARVIS, locate the three," Tony called out, eyes never leaving his StarkPhone. He shook his head, "I'm trying to tell them to buy some chocolate cake for me, but they're not answering their fucking--"

 

"Anthony," both T'Challa and Steve warned, due to the presence of Raven.

 

"--freaking phones."

 

"You're a billionaire. Tones, I'm sure you can get some chocolate cake in a jiffy," Steve told him, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to do this thing where I don't rely on receiving through an intelligent device," Tony spoke in an obvious tone.

 

"They are at a meeting with Nick Fury, Sir. Perhaps I shall leave an email?" JARVIS suggested.

 

Tony gagged at the thought of emails. "Emails are way overrated," he looked over to Raven, "Did you know that I almost never answered your father when he asked to stay in the tower  _because_  he sent the request by email?" He frowned when she didn't respond and went back to his phone, "Tough crowd."

"Good morning, my family!" Thor came into the kitchen with his booming voice. Everyone slightly jumped, but it affected Raven the most as she yelped in surprise. 

Thor laughed and placed his hands on Raven's shoulders, "I apologize for the fright, dear young one, but I am joyful to see all of you on this great morning. It has been quite a while since I have seen your faces."

Raven rubbed her eyes and plastered a small smile, "S'fine."

Thor gave a short nod and went into the cabinets for Poptarts.

For about the fifth time, T'Challa glanced at his daughter with a small frown, "Kitten, have you been sleeping, properly?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's," she chuckled as she gained everyone's attention--except Thor's. "Guys, I'm fine," Raven pushed her empty bowl forward and grabbed her bag from the ground and placed it on. "I'm going to school." 

Once Raven stood up, she felt lightheaded and her vision started to get blurry.  _Crap_. She felt her dad's hand on her forearm, holding her in place, "Are you alright?" the concern in his voice was extremely obvious.

Raven was quick to nod her head, "I'm fine. I just got up too quickly." She tried to make it look casual, but the rush made her feel light-headed once more.

 

"Raven," she heard her father's voice.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

T'Challa rubbed her forearm, "Maybe you should consider staying home and take a rest. I don't want you doing too much today."

Raven stared at her father. His eyes were filled with worry and uneasiness, which made Raven even sadder.

She thought it over. If she stayed home, then everyone will constantly be on her ass and making sure she's comfortable. She'll become an, even more, burden than before.  _I can't allow them that, especially when they're relaxing._

Raven kissed her father's cheek then gently pulled away, "I...I'll see you after school," she made her way into the elevator, pressing the button of the bottom floor. She gave a breath of relief once the doors closed and leaned back on the wall, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

Suddenly, a small pain from the back of her head was forming, but Raven continued to not think much of it. Gradually, the size increased, alongside with pounding. She suddenly found it hard to concentrate, as if her brain literally malfunctioned.

"Crap," Raven groaned in pain. She held a palm on her head, but it slowly grew into a sharp headache and her worrying made it even worse.

 

**-**

 

"Don't worry--"

 

"That is my daughter, Captain," T'Challa grabbed his cup of tea with a tight grip. "It is my job to worry." 

"What if something is happening in school?" Clint commented carefully, noticing how T'Challa's grip got tighter around the mug and considered to stop talking.

"If there is, she's not telling us," Thor told them after finishing a PopTart. "Hopefully, in the future, she shall understand that we care."

T'Challa's heart slightly sped up at the thought of his daughter not thinking that they care for her. He swallowed, "There is something bothering her and only God knows what."

"Well, I don't know if it'll help, but Steve and I spoke to her last night," Bucky told the group, sending a glance at Steve.

T'Challa loosened the grip on his mug and narrowed his eyes at Bucky, "What happened last night?"

"She was awake at two or three in the morning, drinking about four cans of soda," Steve felt like he was ratting her out. "She looked terrible, too. Her eyes were red and puffy like she's been crying."

"It's really strange how quick everything happened. It's like she doesn't trust us enough to tell what's been happening," Bucky said.

 

"I apologize for interrupting the conversation, but I may have a clue on what has been going on with Miss Raven." Everyone perked up as JARVIS continued, "In few security recordings, I have seen her have constant nightmares."

 

Tony scoffed at his AI. "And you didn't think to have a heart and tell us sooner?"

 

"No one has simply asked, Sire."

 

"Unbelievable," Tony muttered.

 

"Because of the constant nightmares, she would stay awake during sleep hours. I am afraid to say this, your Majesty, but your daughter may have de--"

 

"Depression," T'Challa's mouth formed a thin line. He collapsed his hands together and leaned his forehead on them, closing his eyes, "She is severely depressed and it went over my head. I should have known. It's all my fault and now she probably thinks I do not care."

Clint strongly swallowed a piece of his pancake and pointed at T'Challa with his fork, "Hey, we all made that mistake, don't blame yourself. Now, we actually know what's going on."

"And that is?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint.

 

Clint stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. "Uh...she's depressed?"

 

"Yeah, thanks, Moron."

 

"I really don't like the tone you're using, Buckaroo."

 

"My dear friend," Thor ignored the bickering and walked near T'Challa' seat. "Allow us to help. I think of Raven as my own child and care deeply for her well-being." He gave a genuine smile and T'Challa looked up to return one, as well.

"I appreciate your gratitude, but Raven will probably push you guys away, as well. She is quite stubborn when she wants to be," he dryly chuckled.

"Well, for now, how about we make Peter keep an eye on her in school?" Bucky suggested.

"I'll text him, right now," Tony pulled out his phone and began typing.

T'Challa sent a fond smile, but he was still worried as ever. He cleared his throat and got up from his seat, "Pardon me, but I think I need a moment."

 

They all quietly watched as T'Challa disappeared into the hallway, heading toward his room. His glass door easily slid open and closed as T'Challa goes and sits on the edge of his bed. He gave a rough sigh and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

 

_My dear gem--my only kit--is in pain and I simply thought it was because of not getting enough sleep._

 

"JARVIS, show me the recording from 4 in the morning in Raven's room," his voice was rough and emotionless.

 

JARVIS showed a holographic screen of Raven calmly sleeping. T'Challa bit his lip and closely watched.

Within a few minutes, she was thrashing along the bed sheets and whimpering, mumbling something, but he couldn't hear. "Volume," he demanded.

 

"-r _ry_. _I'm sorry, please. I di...didn't mean_..." he heard his daughter pleads. He stared as Ravn sat up, hyperventilating. She looked around for a moment and furiously wiped her eyes, looking around her room as if she was trying to find something.

 

The king continued to watch as his daughter grabbed the pillow from behind her and cradled it against her chest, staring into space. After watching her do the same action for merely three minutes, he's decided that he had enough.

 

"Stop the video." The video paused, "Did she ever go back to sleep?"

 

"No, she did not."

 

"How long has she stayed awake for?"

 

"Approximately, three hours, your highness."

 

T'Challa slowly nodded, "Is this behavior normal?"

 

"It has been going on for a week."

 

T'Challa clenched a fist, sharp and long nails digging deep into his palm. "And you have not thought to acknowledge us about this?"

 

"Beforehand, her symptoms were unnoticeable, but I am currently seeing her symptoms becoming even more severe," the AI sounded as apologetic as a computer could sound.

 

T'Challa calmed down a bit. He gulped, "Very well. Thank you."

 

"You are welcome, your majesty," JARVIS took the holographic video away, leaving T'Challa alone in his thoughts.

 

_I must help her as soon as possible._

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • mistakes may be seen •  
> \- heavily edited -

* * *

 • **Sleep's For the Weak •**

 

 

The bell rung for the first period to start as Raven locked herself in the large stall in the girl's bathroom. She threw her bookbag on the ground and heavily slid herself down against the wall.

The noise of chattering and laughing from the children soon disappeared from the hallways as everyone had gone into class. Raven lightly hit the back of her head on the wall in irritation, creating the headache to spread all over her forehead. 

But she cared too little about it. The depression caused her mind to wander off to something else - why did her nightmares choose to come back at this time? Why now, especially when she's always happy with her new family?

It just kept bothering her. For the past week or so her nightmares felt more like memories about her mother and father physically abusing her. Everyone in the school knew that she's adopted, but they never knew why and she planned on keeping it that way.

The pain and sorrow ness she felt seven years ago came back in her chest. Her parents' voices were constantly being heard in her mind. She would always reminisce their faces of pleasure when they hurt her every day, but the thought of T'Challa's affection would block them out.

 

So, why isn't it working?

 

Suddenly, Raven felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it, seeing an unread message from Peter.

 

Petey (7:23 AM):  ' _Hey ur not in class, teach is taking attendance. Where r u? U alright?_ '

 

Raven stared at the message, debating whether or not she would want to answer him. She bit her lip and started typing.

 

' _No. Recently, I_ **'**

 

Raven deleted the sentence and started over.

 

' _No, I'm having trouble sleeping and I need help_.'

 

She deleted the sentence and started over.

 

Sent (7:24 AM): I _'m fine, just using the bathroom_ ** _._** ' Raven locked her phone, _They'll see me as a pest and probably see that I'm unstable if I tell them what's really happening,_ she thought _. Who has time for that?_

 

"Pardon me," JARVIS spoke through her watch T'Challa demanded Tony to make for her in case of emergencies. It was a nice watch, but it would sometimes annoy her.

"I don't want to hear it," Raven sniffled.

JARVIS ignored her, "Due to my statistics of your sleep rate, I would like to state that you are physically not okay. Your energy is low and you're becoming sleep-deprived. May I suggest talking to--"

"I don't need to speak to anyone!" Raven uncharacteristically yelled in the empty restroom, but she didn't care if anyone could hear her or not. Despite the burning sensation in her throat, she still spoke. "I don't need anyone to watch over me nor hear your pathetic advise."

 

"But perhaps--"

 

Raven muted JARVIS.

 

She knows that he wants to help - she knows that everyone wants to help. But she wanted to be alone and take time to herself. Surrounded by everyone seemed to be...overwhelming. She wanted to get her thoughts straight and become stable before speaking to anyone about it.

 

The sound of heels clapping against the tile floor was heard into the girl's restroom, causing Raven to freeze. They stopped for a moment in front of her stall. The locked door was jiggled by the person, "Who's in here!?"

Raven blinked once. Then twice, recognizing the voice. She groaned to herself and got off from the door, dusting off her dark purple skinny jeans. She grabbed her bag from beside her and unlocked the floor, revealing a teacher she has, "Hi, Misses Woods."

"Are you attempting to skip young lady? In _my_ school?" Ms. Woods crossed her arms, looking a tad angry.

"Technically, it's Mr. Morita's...school."

Ms. Woods' eyes widen in shock. "Do I need to call your father?"

Raven's head shot up and ignored the sharp pain, "No, Miss. I was just using the bathroom. I lost track of time."

"Where are you supposed to be?" The teacher pulled down her glasses and looked closely at the teenager. "Wait a minute...were you crying?" her expression softened. She placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "What happened?" 

"I apologize, Ms. Woods, but I'm late for class," Raven quickly walked past Ms. Woods before she could have said anything else. The last thing she wanted was to become a burden to even more people.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible OOCness from Peter and Michelle, but please enjoy. c:

 

* * *

**• Sleep's for the Weak •**

 

 

The school day finally ended as Peter walked outside of school within the crowds. Everyone was chatting and laughing near him as he glanced up and about for Raven. Throughout the whole day, Peter tried his best not to freak out about her absence in the first period. He asked his classmates to figure out where she would be, but apparently, no one's seen her.

Peter was more than worried about his friend, 'nervous' was a good definition of how he's been feeling about the whole situation. 

If only he hadn't gone to stay over at Ned's for the weekend, he could have made sure that she was okay or, based on what his dad has been telling him, getting enough sleep.

 

"Peter!"

 

With the hope of a particular person calling him, the young teen spun around, but his shoulders slightly fell as he realized that the voice belonged to Michelle. _No offense_ he thought. He tried not to look so down once she approached him, "Hey, MJ."

"Hey, I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out after school. Get this," Michelle uncharacteristically spoke with eagerness and adjusted her bookbag. "There's this new bakery-cafe around the corner where they serve nothing but everything a youngster could ever dream of."

Oblivious to what was being said to him, Peter kept glancing around in search of his friend, "Yeah, sounds great."

"And I heard that they have those little cards, so on your tenth paid desert, you get five for free," Michelle patted his shoulder. "Isn't that amazing or what?"

"Cool," he distantly replied.

Michelle's smile dropped, "How could you just say 'cool' with a stupid face like that?" she noticed how he kept glancing around. An eyebrow was raised and she crossed her arms over her chest, curious, "Who are you looking for and why do you look like you're about to throw up?"

"What?" Peter comprehended the words and finally focused on her. "Sorry," he ran a hand through his hair, "I was looking for Raven. She said she was in the bathroom this morning, but never showed up in class and I haven't seen her for the entire day."

"I'm sure she'll pop up," Michelle started to walk backward. "You comin'?"

"Where to?" Peter asked without sparing her a glance.

Michelle stopped and scoffed, "To the new place nearby? The one I've been blabbing about for almost fifteen seconds?" 

Peter's eyes wondered a couple of more times until he gave in and caught up with his friend.

Michelle turned back around, "I know that you live together and all, but what's so special about Raven? Besides being named after a bird." 

Peter threw a glare at her and chose to ignore the additional comment, "Raven's like a little sister to me, nothing more, nothing less."

"Not even like a crush?" Michelle smirked.

Peter chocked on air and felt the blood in his cheeks flow, "Little sister! Nothing more, nothing less!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

Michelle pinched Peter's cheek gently. "Aw, Peter Parker-Stark has a crush."

"Whatever," he slapped away Michelle's hand in annoyance, careful of his strength. "My dad said that she hasn't been sleeping when I stayed over at Ned's for the weekend, also."

"Have any idea of what's happening?" Michelle glanced at Peter and saw that he suddenly looked worn-out.

"I was trying to talk to her over the weekend, but she wouldn't really respond. Then I come back and I still don't see her; she wouldn't even answer my calls." He looked at his friend with a worried expression, "Do you think she's avoiding me?"

"I wouldn't call it avoiding. Maybe she just wants to be alone for a while," Michelle shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "That's what I would do if I'm upset."

"You have emotions?"

Michelle skidded to a stop and glared at Peter.

Before she could have responded, the holler of "Peter!" was heard behind them. They both turned around to see the tired dark-skinned girl walking towards them with a shy wave. Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw relief wash over Peter's face.

"Hey, Peter - Michelle," Raven greeted with a small smile Michelle knew was forced. She has to admit, Raven did show soft bags underneath her eyes and noticed how she looked alive for someone that hasn't slept in three days but didn't say a thing about it.

"Hey, little bird," Michelle greeted back with a fist-bump, which was gratefully accepted.

Peter gently pulled her into a hug, Michelle had to stop from laughing as Raven's face got smashed against Peter's chest, "I haven't seen you in a few days and you never answered me when I blew up your phone. Where were you?"

Raven pulled away and gave a sheepish smile, "I didn't feel like going to any of my classes, so hid in the janitor's closet for the entire day and turned off my phone."

Peter was taken back, "What? Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't feeling really good and wanted to be alone," Raven shrugged.

"But, I could have ditched my classes to talk to you," Peter sadly told her.

"I know," Raven was quick to say. "I just don't feel like talking about it. At least, not now."

Peter reached to squeeze her shoulder a bit. "Just know that I'm here. And promise to come to me with anything," he held a pinky in mid-air.

Raven scoffed but wrapped her pinky around Peter's, "Deal." They dropped both of their hands down on their sides with their pinkies still wrapped around the others and enjoyed the atmosphere around them.

"I'm really glad to see you, though," Peter softly told her, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. She was practically a family member and was starting to get worried about her even more.

Raven sighed and placed her face on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Sorry I ignored your calls during the weekend."

"As long as I know that my best friend is physically okay is what matters."

Raven pulled away and stared at Peter, "I thought Ned was your best - "

Peter placed his index finger to his pushed lips, making a ' _Sshh_ ' sound, causing Raven to laugh.

As they were having a _moment_ , Michelle narrowed her eyes at Raven. _She literally lives in a tower, her father's the richest man on earth and she's not okay because?_  Michelle knew that she was being selfish, but she couldn't help by being a bit jealous and angry at the fourteen-year-old but forced herself to stop with the nonsense. _What am I talking about? I don't know what's going on_. Michelle mentally slapped herself before coming back to the two, "Hey, Raven?"

Raven averted her attention from Peter, "Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out with Peter and me?" Michelle casually asked.

"Oh," Raven gave a confused look. "Why would you want me to join? Wouldn't I just be a burden?"

"Nonsense!" Michelle flung her hand, "You're a cool little bean and I feel like we don't hang out often," Michelle planted an arm around her and gave her a reassuring smile. "We were just gonna hang out at this bakery. What do you say?"

Raven hesitated for a few moments, biting her lip. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"The bakery has tons of sweets to offer," Peter pointed at her. "You do like sweets more than me."

Michelle pulled her along to the direction of the bakery, followed by Peter, "Hangin' out with a couple of your pals won't hurt."

"I guess it wouldn't," Raven thought aloud. She looked up at Michelle with an indecisive smile, "I'll do it, but only to get away from my family for a while."

"I'll take it," Michelle gave a hand up for a high-five. Raven giggled and slapped it.

Peter had a glowing smile as he walked beside the two girls.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • mistakes may be seen •

* * *

• **Sleep's for the Weak** •

 

 

It was around 6:00 in the evening in the Avengers' tower; Natasha was comfortably on the large sofa, a fuzzy cover over her, watching the television alongside with Clint, Bucky, and Sam as Steve prepared dinner in the kitchen area.

"I'm hungry and bored," Clint complained from where he sat in a criss-cross position, leaning against the couch near Sam's legs. "I'd kill to be on a mission. Anything to get out of this tower."

Sam lightly kicked his shoulder with his barefoot from his seat on the couch, "Stop your complaining, we're trying to watch something."

"Oh, please," Clint scoffed. "What is this show even about?"

His teammate from behind him lightly groaned, "Just be quiet for ten more minutes, Clint."

"Fine, I'll ' _be quiet_ '," Clint mocked and tried to pay attention to the official show about...he squinted his eyes...talking dogs having adventures? "This is a terrible show," he broke the silence, causing Sam to suck his teeth.

"Bucky, what's for dinner?" Sam asked Bucky, hitting his thigh with his own.

"I'm not sure," Bucky answered. He closed his eyes and lazily threw his head back, "But if Steve is making it, then it must be good. The boy's got a hell of a skill for cooking."

Natasha shifted her feet on Sam's lap, "Just ask him. Whatever makes you shut up."

Clint pensively thought, ignoring the tone Natasha used,  "Good idea - Steve!" he exclaimed, causing the others on the couch to jump. "Steve!"

Sam kicked him once more, but harder, "What is it with you becoming so annoying, lately?" he hissed.

Clint winced, rubbing his shoulder. "I'm tender there..."

Soon enough, Steve frantically came near the couch wearing a pink apron and a worried expression, "What's wrong?" his Captain America tone could be heard.

Still rubbing his shoulder, Clint rested a gaze on him, "What's for dinner?"

The tension in Steve's shoulders dropped in disbelief, "Pardon me?"

"Dinner," Clint repeated. "What is it?"

Steve held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, shaking his head. He found himself doing it countless times in this particular tower. Steve looked back at Clint, "Why would you yell my name out like that?" 

Clint held a blank expression, "Sorry?"

Steve exhaled through his nose and chose to forget about it, not wanting to stress himself out even more. "Spaghetti with meatballs and a small bowl of salad is for dinner."

"What's the salad for?" Bucky asked.

"Raven likes to mix up her food,"  Sam answered, eyes glued to the television. "I don't understand her taste, sometimes," he chuckled to himself.

Steve sparred a glance to each and every one of them. "Are you guys okay with it taking a while longer? Bruce would usually help out with dinner, but he's busy with Tony..."

"I could wait for about fifteen more minutes, but I don't know about Clint here," Natasha stated, bringing her foot toward Clint's head and wiggling her toes in his hair. He slapped her foot away in annoyance and scooted away with a grimace on his face, grumbling as Sam laughed at the scene.

Bucky slightly perked up, "Want me to help?" he asked Steve. "It would be much quicker."

"Are you kidding me?" Seve narrowed his eyes at Bucky. "So we could attempt another fire in Tony's tower? No, thanks."

Bucky stood up and defensively held his arms out wide, "Well, what do you expect if you don't supervise a Bucky Barnes?" 

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Oh, brother," Natasha muttered. Sometimes her teammates could act very childish. Although, it _was_ more interesting than the show, so she considered seeing how this would play out.

"I never thought I had the need to supervise you. How was I supposed to know you had the ability to set the water on fire?" Steve retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"Hold up," Sam jerked his head back and stared at Bucky. "You set wateron _fire_?"

"It was only one time," Bucky weakly protested. "Whatever," he dismissively waved his metallic arm at them, walking toward the kitchen.

Steve scoffed. "JARVIS, could you tell everyone that dinner might be a little late?"

 

"I have notified them, but Peter and Raven are still doing their activities outside of the tower. Would you like for me to send them a reminder to come back?"

 

Steve thought for a few seconds and shook his head with a smile, "Let them enjoy themselves."

 

"Very well, Captain."

 

Steve dropped his arms, nodded his head and headed into the kitchen area, shoving Bucky away from the active stove.

 

**-**

 

The last thirty minutes have been pretty slow and unproductive for Natasha, Clint, and Sam as they _attempted_ to watch the television, but Clint wasn't having any of it.

"Again, I'm bored..." he groaned. He was still slouched on the ground, looking like a blob of laziness. "And very hungry!" Clint purposely yelled for Steve and Bucky to hear from behind in the kitchen area. 

 

"For the love of God!" Bucky yelled back, finally fed up. "Put a sock in it before I come over there!"

 

"For someone who burns water, that sounds extremely threatening!" 

 

"Excuse me Sergent Barnes and Mister Barton," JARVIS interrupted the bickering. "I apologize, but King T'Challa has requested for the both of you to consider the volume of your voices or else, and I quote, he _'will replace the punching bags with you two._ '"

 

"He started it," Clint mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes as he searched for the remote between the couch cushions. He lifted up a pillow and found it, changing the channel to another random network. "What time is it?" 

"It's six-thirty." Clint's expression slowly turned into confusion as he realized something. "Wait," he sat up and looked at his two friends, "what time are Peter and Raven supposed to be here?" 

Natasha took her legs off of Sam's lap and sat up properly in a criss-cross position. She adjusted her cover to be wrapped around her whole body, "They said five."

"What?" Clint sputtered. "That was probably half-an-hour ago."

"I'm sure they're fine."

Clint gave her a glazed expression, "You can't just say that so casually, Natasha."

"JARVIS would alert us if something happened. If they're not back by seven, then we'll call them," Natasha calmly said.

"She's right," Sam agreed. Clint turned his neck sideways and up at him, "I heard that the new place called Sweet Tooth is sellin' stuff like hotcakes - they probably lost track of time."

"You guys are terrible parents," Clint spoke in a disapproving tone, returning his attention to the television. "JARVIS, call Peter's cell."

 

"They are actually in the elevator, Mr. Barton."

 

As soon as that was said, a ding was heard through the living room as the elevator doors slide open. Relief ran through Clint's veins. "Hey, kiddos," he casually greeted but frowned when he was ignored.

"Raven, please!" Peter pleaded as he tried to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm. "She probably didn't mean it like that. It was an acci - "

Raven stared up at him with furious eyes, "Intentional or not, I don't care! Leave me alone!" she exclaimed and snatched her arm away from Peter, marching down toward her room.

Peter wanted to protest, but he knew better than to upset her even more, so he stood there, pain written on his face.

Natasha shoved the cover off of her, quickly slid her feet into her flip-flops, and eagerly followed Raven. "I'll go check on her," she told them as she disappeared into the hallway.

Both Steve and Bucky came into the common room after seeing the scene with confusion written on their faces. "What the hell was that about?" Bucky inquired the question everyone had in their minds.

"Peter, is there anything interested you care to share with us? What happened?" Steve catechized. "And why are the two of you so late?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something but looked as if he couldn't. Instead, he avoided answering the questions, "Nothing really happened."

"She told you to leave her alone because of ' _nothing_ ,'" Sam deadpanned. "Really?"

Peter exhaled through his nose, "Look, I'm really tired, guys." He adjusted his bookbag and tried to hurry into his room, but Bucky made a grab for his forearm. He took a step back as his eyes looked at the brunette with a worn-out expression, "What?"

"What happened between the two of you?" 

The teen carelessly shrugged. "Nothing happened between us, it's what happened between her and my friend."

The older men shared a look, feeling his distress. Clint decided to stand up from the ground and step into the conversation, "What friend?"

"Michelle."

"Who's Michelle?" Bucky furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Clint sighed, "Some no good mother fu - "

 

"Clint!" Steve protested.

 

"Look at Raven and tell me that it's not true," Clint snapped but backed down when Steve gave him a hard glare.

 

"Someone, tell me who she is," Bucky demanded, letting go of Peter's arm.

"A friend of mine," Peter acknowledged. "She said some pretty rude remarks to Raven and even made her cry."

Everyone's expression turned hard at Peter's words. "Cry?" Bucky sputtered. "What'd she say to her?"

"She was saying stuff about her being unappreciative and stuff about Raven ruining everyone's environment..." Peter's face squinched in confusion, "I never knew she didn't like Raven - they seemed to get along pretty well." 

Steve's eyes expression had a mixture of anger and shock. "And when that was happening, what did you do?" he asked.

"Comfort her, of course," Peter almost sound offended. Raven's practically his little sister, not in an alternate world would he allow her to feel self-conscious without going to her defense. "I told Michelle to fuck off and to not hang out with us ever again."

"Peter..." Steve sighed. "Language, please."

"That sounds like the right thing to say to me," Sam responded, shrugging a shoulder.

"Told her to fuck off or not, Raven is still upset. She can't keep getting hurt like this, guys," Clint finally spoke, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Natasha should be able to calm her down," Steve's eyes shifted toward the ground. "Hopefully, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"And if it is?" Clint questioned.

 

"We'll make sure that Michelle stays away from Raven," Bucky deadpanned in a heartbeat.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. c:


End file.
